hexerafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Frakcja Łowców Głów
Jedna z trzech frakcji dostępnych na Hexerze. Misję w tej frakcji możemy wykonywać co 20 godzin, natomiast na wykonanie ich mamy 24 godziny. Po upływie 24 godzin od wzięcia misja ulega przedawnieniu tzn. niezależnie od tego czy wykonaliśmy misję czy nie, nie mamy możliwości uzyskania za nią punktów. Wszystkie rangi, potrzebne pkt oraz profity z poszczególnej rangi w tej frakcji zostały opisane tutaj. Mamy możliwość wzięcia 3 rodzajów misji: easy (zdobywamy za nią 1 pkt), medium (zdobywamy za nią 2 pkt) oraz hard (zdobywamy za nią 3 pkt). Misja hard możliwa jest do wzięcia dopiero kiedy uzyskamy 25 w tej frakcji. Jeśli postanowimy, że nie chcemy kontynuować tej frakcji w każdej chwili możemy ją opuścić. W tym celu musimy się udać do naszego zleceniodawcy misji i napisać do niego hi>quit>yes. Aby uzyskać członkostwo w tej frakcji musimy udać się do Vithar'a, który znajduje się na północny wschód od miasta Engran. Droga zaznaczona jest czarną strzałką na zdjęciu poniżej. Kiedy znajdziemy już naszego NPC piszemy do niego: Qusini Mankin : hi Vithar: Hello, Qusini Mankin! If you want to join the guild of Head Hunters - you must move forward and talk to our leader - Sonir Deathslash. Vithar: Let me know when you are decided and want to pass that door. Qusini Mankin : pass Vithar: Do you want to pass this door and talk to our leader about joining the guild of Head Hunters? Qusini Mankin : yes Vithar: From now on, you can pass this door. If you want to quit our fraction - you must inform our leader. Po rozmowie możemy przejść przez drzwi, które znajduję się na północ od Vithar'a. Szukamy Sonir Deathslash, który będzie naszym zleceniodawcą misji. Qusini Mankin : hail Sonir Deathslash: Look who is here! Fresh fishy! Sonir Deathslash: You don't look like someone who could join our fraction. You have no muscles at all. Sonir Deathslash: And you are afraid of everything ! You see? Qusini Mankin : join Sonir Deathslash: Haha. You are thinking about joining our guild? Guild of killers? Come on. Even my young son would outsmart you but okey... Sonir Deathslash: Remember that this is your choice. You are responsible for your choices. Don't blame me in the future when you lose your leg after being bitten by a lion. Sonir Deathslash: You got it? Qusini Mankin : yes Sonir Deathslash: Good. Your first lesson to remember. When lion attacks you, you must be the one who bites first. Sonir Deathslash: Now I must ask you. Are you prepared for long journeys, killing the most unique of the bosses and exploring new areas. Sonir Deathslash: Are you as fast as a tiger, strong as a taurus and clever as an owl? Qusini Mankin : yes Sonir Deathslash: Time will tell... Excuse my sarcasm. We had a lot of recruits. Only a few were brave and strong enough to join the elite Head Hunters! Sonir Deathslash: But... you look pretty convinced that you can handle our life-style. Good. Before you join our fraction you must pass our test. Sonir Deathslash: Your first mission is to bring me the unique and underestimated Bright Sword. This sword has a very sharp blade. Sonir Deathslash: When you know how to use it properly, you can cut a dragon's head in just one move! Sonir Deathslash: So, Can you bring me such sword? Qusini Mankin : yes Sonir Deathslash: Good. I have one more clue for you. It is said that this sword is hidden somewhere in the Outlaw Camp. Sonir Deathslash: It should be your priority to check this place first... Sonir Deathslash: Report back as soon as you get one. Good luck! Nasz zleceniodawca chce upewnić się, że jesteśmy godni dołączenia do Łowców Głów. W tym celu musimy wykonać dla niego 4 misję początkowe. Po wykonaniu ich będziemy mogli wykonywać misję dzienne. Pierwszym zadanie, które musimy wykonać dla Sonira jest zdobycie Bright Sworda. Możemy go zdobyć poprzez kupienie go od innego gracza na markecie. Możemy również wykonać questa. Kiedy zdobędziemy wspomniany przedmiot wracamy do Sonira. Qusini Mankin : hail Sonir Deathslash: Salutations, Qusini Mankin! How is the day? Sonir Deathslash: Tell me how is your mission? Qusini Mankin : mission Sonir Deathslash: Did you find a Bright Sword and brought it with you? Qusini Mankin : yes Sonir Deathslash: You did very well. Honestly I didn't think that you will bring me one but... Sonir Deathslash: It looks I was underestimating your skills. I have another mission for you. Sonir Deathslash: From now on, you are allowed to go to our hidden dungeon. Ask General Karius for a pass. Sonir Deathslash: Your mission is to find an ancient beast - a dragon who lives in this mountains. It is called Ladon. Sonir Deathslash: Be prepared and report back as soon as you deal with the monster.